


ALL耶格尔（冷漠幻想合集）

by rian0u0



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, blowjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rian0u0/pseuds/rian0u0
Summary: 如你所见这是一个堆R18摸鱼的地方，每篇前面都有警告，记得看。
Relationships: Nikolay Ivushkin/Klaus Jäger, OMC（Male）/Klaus Jager, Thielicke/Klaus Jager, Wolf Hein/Klaus Jager
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning：双性！耶格尔，现代AU，玩具普雷，我的德国好同事和我不得不说的秘密

耶格尔坐在大理石面的洗手台上张开腿，他的裤子褪了一半，站在他面前的尼科莱刚好能完整的看到他的下半身———在那里的除了男性的性器官之外，还有额外的一套本不该在那的。当然这对他们两个来说已经不是什么秘密了，耶格尔眼神示意着尼科莱继续，一时间整个狭窄空间内只有沉重的呼吸声。德国人等的有些不耐烦了，上手拽着伊乌什金的手腕把俄国人的手指塞进了他的阴道。  
很快伊乌什金的眼神就变了。他被强迫着塞入的那根手指，在温暖湿润的阴道里碰到了一个圆圆的还在震动的小东西。他抬起头，看着耶格尔脸上可以说是笑容的表情，他知道这次算是耶格尔赢了。  
耶格尔笑着贴了贴他的嘴唇，就像他真的胜利了一样，但他很快就僵在了那里，那颗还在震动的跳蛋被伊乌什金往里推了推，恰巧顶在那个能让他失去理智的点上。本来就已经忍了整整一上午的德国人这次是彻底的高潮了一次，在伊乌什金的主导下。伊乌什金把他的手指抽出来，那上面亮晶晶的，沾着透明的体液。  
俄国人也不着急，他不是那种看见什么色情景象就急不可耐的人了。他替他的德国同事把裤子穿好。  
“告诉我遥控器在哪？”


	2. 你/耶格尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写这个的时候满脑子都是阳痿男/耶格尔，因此真的很不对劲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：你/耶格尔  
> warning：窒息，强迫，枪交，操射。无实质插入性行为

水是相当无害但又危险的东西。

耶格尔的头又一次被摁进这个办公楼走廊尽头的倒霉洗手间的水池里。伴随着挣扎和胡乱的踢打，就像是能把你这个施暴者用腿踢倒在地然后角色翻转一样。

那当然只是他的妄想，你冷漠地继续摁着他的后颈和头部不让他起来，直到他挣扎的力量越来越微弱，水面上浮出一串泡泡，你才好心拎着他军装的后领把他从水里提出来。长时间的缺氧让耶格尔的脸看上去有些不正常的红色，你站在上校旁边等着他从窒息引起的咳嗽和像破风箱一样的呼吸声中缓过来。你注意到他硬了，这没什么，一般来说这种程度的刺激之后几乎都会让身体各部位充血。

等上校稍微缓过来一点，他那双蓝的出奇的眼睛看着你———想杀人的想法快实质化了。他不懂得隐藏自己，你这么想着又把他拎了起来，经历过两次死亡威胁之后那个水池已然成为了他恐惧的存在，他想反抗你，但被你制止了。  
你把手搭到了他的裤腰带上，耶格尔一开始并没有反应过来你想做什么，直到你连底裤都没给他留，他才真正的慌了起来，就像是猫一样对着你低声咆哮，甚至是说想给你的头上来一拳。  
然而他的计划没能得逞，你在那之前就又一次把因为缺氧而动作迟缓的他摁回了水里，在他闭气挣扎的时候把沾了点水的一根手指塞进了他的屁股里权当是扩张，正在挣扎的上校并没有发现这一点，你摁着他的后脑勺防止他挣扎。太紧了，你这么想，一会儿要是真的进去的话可能会流血。  
等他再次被你“好心”从水里救出来，他的屁股已经足够容纳下你的两根手指和你之后想做的事了。耶格尔疲惫的闭了闭眼，显然他并不好受，你对他来说也许算不上什么威胁。但正如那句话所说的，离开了装甲他什么都不是。

你暂时不想亲自去操他，于是你把耶格尔像什么随便捡来的东西一样扔在了那里，从他腰带上的枪套里拿出来了他的军官配枪。全金属的，没有木柄且被压满了子弹，精致小巧又足够一个坦克兵自保。  
等他自己勉强能站立之后你叫他转过身去，趴在水池的台子上，你注意到他的腿在颤抖，但你没心情去照顾他现在极度脆弱的情绪，只是顺着摸了两把他的脊骨，就像小孩子的母亲做的那样。

下一秒就用那把精巧的P38操进了他的穴里。  
耶格尔刚刚放松的肌肉一瞬间绷紧，你没听见有任何呻吟声，但你把枪管往里塞的手也感受到了明显的阻力。比起目的来说耶格尔可能更会隐藏痛苦，你意识到了这一点。  
“放松。”你听见自己这么说，随即用手拍了拍可怜的上校的屁股，没怎么用力。耶格尔像是恐惧似的在努力的调整自己，生怕你再把他摁下去。  
他好像又硬了一点，被自己的枪操也会兴奋吗，你想这么说，最后还是保持了沉默，只是继续机械的拔出，插入，转动手腕。渐渐的从进出有阻力到偶尔插入的时候会有一点点水声，你知道他爽到了。帝国上校从这种机械又毫不怜惜的粗暴对待中获得了快感，说出去也挺可笑。  
最后他是被你用枪操射的，你还在犹豫要不要用手帮他一下的时候他就毫无征兆的高潮了，其实算是有预兆的，但你当时多少有点暴虐的倾向甚至还把人家的头又摁进了水里，在窒息和屁股里的枪管的刺激下———他射了，白色的液体有一些蹭到了水池边上，另一些则在地上。你选择仁慈的把他放开，让他自己趴在池边上歇会儿，再把沾满他的体液的枪替他弄干净，放回了他的外套里。  
最后的最后你弯下腰贴近他的耳边跟他低声说把地上自己弄脏的地方舔干净，他今天的的脸色才真正的算是变了一下。  
就像逗猫一样，你对做出这种恶劣的事只感到愉快

END


	3. 蒂里克/耶格尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总的来说我又忘了发了，好好笑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：蒂里克/耶格尔  
> 口交，DS【可能吧】，普通的养狗文学

“...对，就是这样，乖孩子”

耶格尔坐在那张木质的办公桌上，两腿分开，裤子不知道被甩到哪里了，上半身却还整整齐齐。桌子上面的文件被整齐的摆放到了两边，而他的副官蒂里克正半跪在他腿间为他的长官口交。耶格尔不时发出的难耐的呻吟声和气音则证明了这件事上蒂里克并不是第一次为他的长官这么做了。他的副官完全知道该怎么样才能让他爽。  
高热的口腔和柔软的舌头包裹着脆弱的阴茎，蒂里克还时不时地抬起眼观察他长官的表情来确定自己做的是否正确。  
不得不承认这种事实在是太刺激了，无论是视觉上还是肉体上。

临界点快到了的时候耶格尔下意识的去抓什么东西，最后只能颤抖着抓住了桌沿，咬住了嘴唇以防止这里发出的动静吸引来外面可能路过的哪个倒霉士兵。蒂里克也注意到了他长官紧绷的大腿内侧和在桌沿上捏的泛白的手。于是他将整根阴茎含进了嘴里，忍住干呕的感觉给了上校深喉以刺激他尽快射出来。  
喉部肌肉不断收紧的快感几乎是瞬间就让已经到了射精边缘的耶格尔射了出来，而副官接纳了他的精液。在耶格尔喘着气调整状态的时候蒂里克站起来给了他的旗队长一个吻，只是轻轻的贴了一下嘴唇。在耶格尔看来那甚至都不算一个吻。

那之后的事他们都心知肚明，好的狗是需要主人用心饲养的。帝国旗队长也一直用这种方式来奖励他的狗。  
耶格尔在叫蒂里克进来之前就已经给自己做好了准备，他还是刚刚那个坐在办公桌上张开腿的姿势，只不过一只脚已经撑在了桌沿上以将腿张得更开方便他的副官就着这个站着的姿势草进来。  
上校刚刚就注意到副官给他口交的那会儿蒂里克就已经硬了。

在蒂里克插入的那一瞬间两个人同时发出了满足的声音，耶格尔把腿主动缠上了蒂里克的腰，这个姿势能让副官操他操的更深。被主人配合调整的更简单的发力方式和着力点让乖狗狗有些心急，他把耶格尔压到了桌子上，一边努力的操干着他的长官，一边在长官的胸口留下一些用牙啃出来的痕迹。

耶格尔被胸口的又啃又舔的触感弄的又硬了起来，刚过了不应期的那根阴茎就抵在蒂里克的小腹上。伴随着副官的每一次挺动就要摩擦过铃口一次。蒂里克似乎是注意到了这一点，他用空出来的左手帮他的长官缓解一下这种被时有时无的摩擦撩拨的难受感。

最后他们两个人是一起射出来的，一些精液顺着耶格尔的屁股滑到了桌子上，而另一些则在副官的小腹上和地上，等耶格尔缓了一会儿把神智之后，他发现他的副官好像又硬了。  
对待这种情况已经筋疲力尽的耶格尔选择的方式把蒂里克拽过来捧着他的脸给了他一个吻。———真正意义上的深吻，舌头伸进去的时候蒂里克还愣了一下才纠缠上去。  
这个吻的时间持续到耶格尔的腿又一次缠到了蒂里克的腰上，他知道他得喂饱这条小狼狗。  
想成为好主人必须这么做。


	4. 路人/耶格尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个擦边球。战后存活AU，性感站街德佬  
> 不会有后续，图个乐  
> 站街文学的英语tag事什么啊到底我没找着呜呜呜有神仙帮帮忙吗

“二十”  
战后柏林的物资匮乏到人们不得不出卖点什么去换生存的权利，实际上就连空间也被挤压了不少。耶格尔原本不用做这种肮脏下流的事，只用出卖一点他原本政府的机密，想必美国人会很乐意把他收编或者是给他优厚的待遇。  
鬼使神差地耶格尔在跟他们谈判的时候就没有答应这码事，然后他被放了出来，再然后就是在这里了。  
面前的两个英国人（也许是美国人）在跟他谈价格，他几乎眼都没抬，顶着手里的那根没点燃的来自美国人的卷烟。然后又补充了一句。  
“只收美金。”


	5. 沃尔夫/耶格尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Alpha！沃尔夫/Omega！耶格尔  
> warning：ABO，强制性生育任务，沃尔夫作战存活设定

不得不说在这里，被分配的房间就算没有那么舒服但也比在前线的哪个小村庄里挨着冻挤在一起睡上一晚好，何况这次他们有整整半个月的时间呆在这里，食物和水都会有人定时送来，而他们只需要乖乖完成帝国给的任务就好。  
这种事他们两个人都不是第一次，实际上他们两个人的第一次就十分疯狂的交代在那辆再也动不了的坦克上，连带着完成整个标记的过程也是在那里面。  
坦克乘员室实在是某种狭窄又不舒服的地方，哪怕是耶格尔并没有对此表示出不满，沃尔夫也隐隐约约的有那么一点愧疚。  
不过这次他有机会弥补上那次的遗憾了，从前线重伤回来之后他得到了一个好消息和一个坏消息，坏消息是他的车长流产了，而好消息是他们有一个时间长达半个月的假期。  
“用于做出给帝国孕育下一代的贡献。”来通知他们的人站在医院里拿着文件和他这么说。

于是就有了现在这么一个情况，耶格尔在被他标记之后原本被抑制剂扰乱的信息素和发情期就稳定了下来，他们是被掐着点送过来的，所以几乎是进屋的同时，车长先生就倒在床上进入了发情期前的不对劲状态。没有药物和其他什么东西的支持，就连沃尔夫也是第一次见到耶格尔变成这个样子，他小心地蹲过去问要不要先把外套脱了再上床。

耶格尔用实际行动回答了他，他把自己的外套扣子扯开之后就不再愿意动了，示意沃尔夫帮个忙。就在他的炮手在忙着把衣服从车长身上扒下来的时候，空气中信息素的味道也越来越浓郁了。  
在外套好不容易脱下来之后，沃尔夫听见耶格尔说  
“先把这次情潮渡过去之后再说衣服的事吧。”

沃尔夫的动作很小心，———也许他确实有那种德意志文化圈内的守旧想法。天知道他知道他的车长真实的第二性别之后犹豫了几个晚上要不要上报这件事。  
耶格尔不知道此时沃尔夫在想什么，他把靴子踢掉了，裤子也急匆匆地脱到一半，把手指含进嘴里浸湿就往自己的后穴里塞。他确实是能很好的控制自己，但在这种被允许的情况内，且有一个熟悉的Alpha的信息素从刚刚就在满屋子飘的时候，还是要允许他稍稍放松一下自己。  
自从上了前线以来他也确实是好久都没放松过神经了。

于是沃尔夫被摁倒在了床上，他对这种事并不奇怪，虽然确实有点超出他的性教育认知，但一想到这是耶格尔那就没什么了。于是沃尔夫只是配合的放出信息素安抚着正握着他的阴茎往下坐的Omega，在发情期内Omega会有很多体液的润滑作为交配繁衍本能的辅助，沃尔夫能感受到那些液体逐渐的顺着耶格尔的腿滑下来。耶格尔或许是太久没做爱，也可能是刚刚的扩张实在是太过草率匆忙，对将把沃尔夫的全部阴茎吃进去这件事有些吃力。他的炮手看出来了，因而像是被什么东西附身了一样没有去用手帮一下耶格尔，而是坏心眼的向上顶了一下。  
沃尔夫在满意的听到耶格尔的那声尖叫和一瞬间的慌乱之后才反应过来他刚刚都在做什么，但他相信耶格尔不会在意这一点小错误，因为耶格尔总把他想要的全写在脸上。

“Hein.”在耶格尔彻底把整根阴茎吃进他的穴里之后这么喊沃尔夫，他整个人完全被情欲烧成了红色，手在沃尔夫的胸口上停留了一会，几乎是卡着沃尔夫的脖子俯下身轻轻亲了一下炮手的嘴角。他看上去快忍不住了，沃尔夫这么想，而下一秒他就听到了那个声音  
“操我。”  
这句话也许确实是有点太超过了，沃尔夫像是得到了什么命令一样把耶格尔抱起来放倒在了床上，耶格尔显得有点慌乱，他胡乱的去抓沃尔夫的衬衫让他冷静一点，沃尔夫完全没在听，或许该说是假装没听见。

他习惯性地抓住耶格尔的腰，这样比较方便他的动作，也不会留下太过离谱的痕迹以让其他人注意到他们，实际上耶格尔几乎从没注意过这些，他只在乎军服能不能遮住那些。现在的情况可不是他们在白俄罗斯或者乌克兰的小村庄里，所以现在他难得可以放纵一次，在耶格尔的脖子上和身上留下属于自己的痕迹。沃尔夫注意到耶格尔已经放松了身体，便低下头就着这个姿势叼住Omega身上的一块皮肉，就像野狼交配那样发了狠似的操着他自己的伴侣。  
耶格尔的腿也主动地去缠上了沃尔夫的腰，更方便了Alpha的动作，以便沃尔夫的阴茎能更快的进入生殖腔，来完成这次帝国强制分配的任务。他对沃尔夫没什么意见，如果按照本能耶格尔也十分乐意为对方生下一个或者是两个孩子。

耶格尔只是对被安排的强制性义务感到不满，连带着信息素也带着焦虑的味道。

作为对方近半年来的标记和陪伴双重意义上的伴侣，沃尔夫试图安抚一下耶格尔的情绪，他抬起头，从耶格尔的眼里读出了某种和情欲无关的情绪。于是他亲了亲他的车长的额头。“我会很快的”他这么说。

在一切结束之后沃尔夫躺倒在了耶格尔身边，显然他们两个已经没什么兴致再去管衣服和清理的问题。  
“沃尔夫，这件事你要帮忙。”事实上耶格尔在最后一次高潮之后就闭上眼恢复体力，这会儿没来由的冒出一句还让他的炮手有点摸不着头脑。于是车长先生又补充了一句“如果我真的怀孕的话，我就要离开前线了。我知道你也不想的，是吗”  
炮手这会儿在盯着耶格尔的腹部看，在听到了耶格尔的话之后，沃尔夫终于把目光转到了他的Omega的脸上。拥有一个孩子听上去十分诱人，没有任何alpha挡得住这个诱惑，可如果拥有孩子的代价是让他的伴侣离开战场回到后方，那对沃尔夫本人而言也确实是灾难性的。  
他知道帝国会对家属有优待，但属于保护Omega本能的那部分在叫嚣着把他带在身边。  
“在后方我没办法跟着你。”人之间相处久了就会变得越来越像，于是炮手跟着车长回答了没头没脑的一句话，但沃尔夫知道耶格尔可以明白他在说什么。  
“等先熬过这一次吧。”


End file.
